Underearth/Book 2/Chapter 2
|prev = Chapter 1 |next = Chapter 3 |devlink = https://www.deviantart.com/alphasaith/art/Underearth-Book-2-Chapter-2-824343258 |tumlink = https://undertale-rho.tumblr.com/post/189812903507/underearth-book-2-chapter-2}} The Snowdin Province was one of the smallest province in the Kingdom of the Monsters. It featured a frosted-over forest of evergreen-like trees, and massive bamboo-like trees. The rest was simply snow-covered rock and dirt. The entire province even had its own self-contained magic-powered weather cycle that renewed the snow every few days. With how cold it was, you only need to imagine what it was like for Frisk to open the Citadel door and step into the chilling foot-deep snow once again. Crunching through the snow, Frisk soon felt eyes tracking his every movement from the trees surrounding him. Sans must have spotted me by now. Frisk thought to himself, crunching ever forward toward a chasm in the plateau. As soon as Frisk reached the chasm, more crunching of snow could be heard coming from behind him. Knowing who this was, Frisk stopped immediately, barely able to contain the surge of excitement that now flowed through him. You see, if not for Sans, Frisk never would have realized the consequences of his careless actions within the Underground before, and so never would have returned to make things right. came a mysterious voice that now stood just behind him. No longer able to contain his excitement, Frisk swiftly turned around and grabbed the skeleton's outstretched hand. As soon as he did, a loud farting sound erupted from within the handshake. When the farting sound faded, Frisk burst into laughter. the skeleton, Sans, said. "Oh yeah," Frisk said without much thought, "It's always funny. A real classic, it is." Sans's smile, which was already stretched from ear-to-ear, somehow widened. Stepping forward and slinging his arm over Frisk's shoulder, they both started to walk over the bridge that spanned the chasm. Sans asked. "Yeah." The two then went through similar motions as before. Frisk once again hid behind the lamp, Papyrus showed up, scolded Sans for being lazy, then stormed off. Frisk, too, then moved on ahead. At the crossroads, Frisk checked the box. The leather gauntlets were once again inside. Retrieving and equipping them, Frisk moved on ahead, where Sans would reveal 'the Human' to his brother, Papyrus. Frisk heard Papyrus say as he approached. As soon as he came into view, Sans looked over at him, closely followed by Papyrus. They then looked between each-other and Frisk multiple times before Papyrus bent down to Sans's height and whispered loudly enough for Frisk to hear. They both looked past Frisk. Sans replied. Sans then pointed at Frisk. Papyrus started shouting before quieting back down to a whisper (at least as much of a whisper he could manage). Frisk gave out a small chuckle as Papyrus regained his composure. Papyrus then ran off ahead. Sans turned to face Frisk. he said. "I thought so." Sans, too, then went on ahead, soon followed by Frisk as well. Eventually, Frisk came to a sentry station that smelled of smoke. As he got closer, a large dog-like Monster jumped out of the station with a knife in each hand. "Did something move?" the Monster said. "Was it my imagination?" Frisk froze in place. The Monster looked around some more, then growled. "I can only see moving things." he said, evidently frustrated. "If something was moving, for example, a Human... I'll make sure it never moves again." The Monster raised one of its knives, which began to glow a light blue, and brought it down towards Frisk. As he brought it down, the glow expanded, making the knife appear much larger. As the glow approached, Frisk closed his eyes and tried to remain as still as possible. Once the glow reached him, it was as though somebody had poured icy water on him, requiring him to grab hold of every ounce of strength he had just to keep still. Once the chill had passed, Frisk opened his eyes again, relieved of its passing. Taking care not to move excessively, he looked around. The Monster had brought its knife up opposite to where Frisk was and was about to bring it down there as well. Frisk, as quietly as possible, approached the Monster while its back was turned to him and gave it a pat on the head. Almost immediately, the Monster freaked out and flipped back around to face Frisk, who had once again frozen in place. "S-S-S-Something pet me..." the Monster said. "Something that isn't m-m-moving..." the Monster then gave a disparaging sigh. "I'm gonna need some dog treats for this!!!" The Monster then climbed back inside the sentry station and disappeared behind the counter. Frisk, somewhat relieved from the Monster retreating, slipped past the station and continued down the path. ---- From there, Frisk continued through the Snowdin Heights, encountering four other Monsters that were part of the Canine Unit of the Royal Guard. Two of these Monsters attacked Frisk relentlessly until he'd rolled around in the dirt, mud and snow enough to confuse them into thinking he was simply a dirty pup instead of a Human. The other two were so affection starved that they were completely pacified from the simple act of petting or playing with them. Along the way, between all these Monsters, Frisk encountered Sans and Papyrus a few more times. Just as before, all of this continued until the Gauntlet of Deadly Terror, which Papyrus once again abandoned using. After the Gauntlet, Frisk entered Snowdin Town, the somewhat quiet capital of the Snowdin Province. Since he had already looked around the town in the previous World, Frisk simply rushed to the other end of the town, where Papyrus stood waiting to capture him. ---- A deep, loud voice called out through the fog that dwelled over the area. "Oh absolutely." Frisk replied. Papyrus suddenly stopped speaking. After a few second of silence, his voice penetrated the fog once more. he said, As soon as Papyrus finished speaking, a burst of air created an air bubble around him, clearing the fog for a battlefield. "Wait, Papyrus." Frisk shouted. "So what if I'm a Human? We could still be friends." "Don't expect me to go quietly, then. But I'm sure someone as great as you won't have any trouble whatsoever capturing me." "But of course." Frisk said. "Now let's go." "Me? Oh, I'm not gonna attack you. Why would I attack someone so great?" "Pretty much, yeah." As he said this, his eyes began to glow a light-blue as bones of the same color erupted from the ground, racing towards Frisk. Frisk, however, simply sucked in his breath and stood as still as possible while the bones passed. After they passed, Frisk readied himself and flexed his legs. Papyrus's eyes then began to glow a deep blue, followed by Frisk collapsing down onto his knee. Upon collapsing, a bone jutted up from the ground near Frisk, though (with great difficulty) he managed to roll away. The battle between the two raged just as before. By the end, both Frisk and Papyrus were exhausted, but neither were defeated. Papyrus said. Frisk collapsed to the ground. "Oh Papyrus, you are too great. I accept the mercy you have granted me." he said, holding back laughter. Once Frisk finished accepting Papyrus's mercy, the air-bubble around them expanded, blowing away the remaining fog. Frisk walked up to Papyrus and patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Papyrus, I'll be your friend." Papyrus shot around to face Frisk. Papyrus turned back around and stared into the distance. Papyrus turned back toward Frisk. Papyrus then returned to Snowdin Town. Frisk, on the other hand, headed into the Waterfall Caves ahead of him. Within the cave, though not very deep in, he came by Sans's Waterfall sentry station. "Hey Sans." Frisk said as he approached the station. Sans asked. "Sure, why not." Sans stood up and walked around the sentry station to Frisk, then gestured forward. he said, offering a hand to Frisk. Just as Frisk took Sans's hand, Sans's eyes began to glow a very dark green. Next thing Frisk knew, they were both standing in Grillby's. Sans said. "Yeah, really fast." Sans turned towards the counter. he said. "Hey, Sans." "Hi, Sans." the two dog-Monsters wearing cloaks that attacked Frisk said. "Greetings Sans." said a rather large-mouthed Monster in one of the booths. "Hiya, Sansy~" said a very drunk bunny in another booth. Frisk and Sans walked towards the counter. "Hey Sans," a fish-Monster said. "weren't you in here for breakfast a few minutes ago?" Everyone laughed. Sans said to Frisk, gesturing to one of the stools in front of the counter. Before Frisk sat down, however, he looked over the seat, since last time there had been a whoopee cushion on it. Sans asked. Frisk looked up at Sans. "Oh, nothing." he said, moving to sit down. Just as he sat down, a farting noise came from the seat. Sans said. Frisk looked completely baffled. I looked over it, though, there was nothing. Sans asked. "What? Oh, uh... Fries." Grillby, the fire-Monster behind the counter, walked off into the back room. Sans then turned to face Frisk. he asked him. "Oh man, what isn't there to think about him? He's so cool." Frisk said enthusiastically. Soon, Grillby came out of the back room with two plates of fries. said Sans. Sans then pulled out a full bottle of ketchup from his blue jacket. "No thanks." Sans then chugged the entire bottle without pausing. Upon finishing, he put the cap back on and stashed it in his jacket. Sans then paused for a second. Sans's crotch suddenly began glowing a light-blue color. And with that, Sans rushed out the door. What was that? Frisk thought as he got off the stool. Frisk then looked around Grillby's. Same as before, but this time, the table on the right side that had cards all over it was surrounded by the dog-Monsters he'd killed in the previous World, though here they were playing poker. "Hey, you!" said the dog across the table from Frisk, who Frisk recognized to be the first dog-Monster he'd encountered (the one who can only see moving things, if you remember). "Me?" Frisk asked, unsure if they were about to attack him. "Yeah you. Since when did you and Sans become friends...?" "Um... pretty recently, I guess. He's cool." "Well I don't like him... He loves to appear without moving." "Ah, don't be like that, Doggo." called the Monster with the large mouth. "Sans is interesting." "How so?" asked Frisk. "Well, he has told me about all kinds of incredible foods." the Monster then chuckled to itself. "But, despite his knowledge, he always orders the worst burger off the menu." "Sansyyyy..." the drunk bunny suddenly called out, apparently finally realizing Sans had left. "Come back and sit with me... Everything's so fun when you're around!!!" the bunny then collapsed back onto the booth table. I think it's about time I moved on. Frisk thought, exiting the restaurant. From outside the restaurant, Frisk started making his way back to the Waterfall Caves. As he was passing the last house in town, Papyrus came out the front door carrying a trash-bag. Papyrus said, placing the bag outside by the front door. "What? Oh, yeah, of course I did!" Frisk said, somewhat surprised by the sudden appearance of Papyrus. Papyrus and Frisk then both walked back into town, though when they reached where Grillby's was, Papyrus flipped around and started walking back. He then stopped when they reached the house he'd come out of. Papyrus then went back inside, followed by Frisk. The inside of the house wasn't much of anything special. The main room consisted of a table against the wall just right of the door, a couch sitting across from a television in the middle of the room, a large doorway leading into the kitchen on the right side (just across from the front door), and a staircase leading to the second floor on the left side. The second floor wasn't particularly special, either, as it simply housed two doors, one on the left and one on the right. Between the two doors hung a portrait of a femur. Frisk went into the kitchen, closely followed by Papyrus. The kitchen wasn't really anything special either. It sported a trash can in the corner next to the door sitting across from a stove. Next to the stove was a counter. In the back-right corner of the room stood a refrigerator. Next to the fridge was what looked like an extremely tall sink, which peaked Frisk's curiosity. Frisk opened the under-sink cupboard. The inside looked like a shower stall, complete with lights circling around the showerhead at the top. "Real interesting house you got." Frisk finally said, closing the cupboard door. "Sure, why not." Frisk, following Papyrus, ascended the staircase to the second floor and entered the left door. This was Papyrus's room. Mostly empty space, the things that were in the room told quite a bit about Papyrus. In the front-left corner of the room sat a red Fiero that lacked a windshield and roof, and had the entire cabin remodeled into a bed. Next to the car sat a table covered in action figures. Next to that was a bookshelf stocked full of books. Between the table and bookshelf hung a jolly roger. Next to the bookshelf was the closet, followed by a computer sitting in front of a window. The center of the room was covered by a purple rug that was decorated around the outside with flames. Papyrus reached into his outfit and pulled out a book. Great idea. Frisk thought as Papyrus opened the book and started reading it. he read. Papyrus put the book down, stared straight at Frisk, then said "Alright..." Frisk said while thinking Not exactly a question, but alright. Papyrus pulled the book back up to his nose. Papyrus paused, then slowly brought the book back down, setting it on the table filled with action figures. Frisk didn't know what to say. What the heck are you on, Papyrus? he thought. After a bit, Frisk finally decided to say "Yeah, that was it. Totally." Papyrus was immediately struck with awe, eyes gone wide with disbelief. he said, trying to deny the truth of what he'd just heard. After a few more seconds of disbelief, Papyrus finally managed to recompose himself. he shouted suddenly, It's not a competition, Papyrus... Papyrus then ran into the closet, slammed the door, then burst out of it a few seconds later wearing a strange outfit you might wear to the gym. he said after appearing again. "Oh, it's absolutely fantastic." That worked out... Papyrus said after a short period of silence. Sighing, Frisk took a good look at the outfit. After a minute of looking around at it, he spotted something bulging underneath Papyrus's baseball cap. "Is it your hat?" he asked. Papyrus took his hat off, revealing a flat present. Papyrus took the present off his head and gave it to Frisk, who opened it, revealing a plate of food within. Papyrus asked. "Of course." "Yeah." Frisk looked down at the spaghetti. He didn't know what it was, but every cell in his body was screaming at him to not eat it. "I'm sorry, Papyrus, but I can't eat this. It is too great for one such as I." he said. "Yeah, that's it." Papyrus then stopped speaking for a second. Papyrus gave Frisk a slip of paper. As Papyrus finished speaking, he ran out of the room. Well that was a roller-coaster. Frisk thought as he, too, exited the room. From there, Frisk descended the staircase and left the house. Though he hadn't realized it earlier, it was actually quite warm inside, and he regretted the fact that he couldn't stay inside where the cold was not. Once outside, Frisk stretched his arms up into the sky and, just as he was about to move on to the Waterfall Caves again, spotted a humanoid figure draped in a leather-brown cloak watching him from the shadows of some buildings across from Papyrus's house. As soon as Frisk looked in their direction, the shadowy figure turned around and walked down the alley between the houses. What the hell!?! Frisk thought. Living on the streets for years, he knew straight away that this was a very bad sign, and so he gave chase after the figure. "WAIT!!!" he called out, but the figure didn't seem to hear, or didn't seem to care. By the time Frisk reached the alley, the figure had completely disappeared. What the hell was that!?! Frisk looked down the alley for what seemed like an eternity, scanning for any sign of the shadowy figure and where it may have gone. Eventually, Frisk stepped away from the alley and cautiously made his way towards the Waterfall Caves. the shadowy figure mumbled to himself far out of earshot from Frisk, crouching in the trees behind the houses. With stealthful grace, unknown to Frisk, the shadowy figure pursued him. }} Category:Underearth